Tales of Hogwarts: The First Year
by maydaysraindays
Summary: Carey Ting believes that he lives a normal life with his mother, father, and brother. His mum and dad are retired and his brother works at a school for the mentally retarded. However he has never seen the place where his brother works and his parents...
1. Chapter 1

1 A New Beginning

Carey Ting lived an almost normal life. His family was also quite normal. His brother had a job at a school for the mentally retarted. His parents were retired and lived happily at home, but Carey always suspected something was wrong. His brother had a strange variety of items in his room. Carey had snuck into his room countless times to explore its wonders. There were giant pots with four legs, textbooks he couldn't understand, an owl, and a stick that practically lived in his brother's pencil box. Today was just another one of those days when Carey snuck into his brother's room.

_Just one more time tonight. _Carey thought to himself, _Just one more time. _The wooden door creaked open as 10 year old Carey Ting pushed it lightly with his finger. As he popped his head into the room he saw that his brother had his back to him. Just before Carey could retreat he heard his brother talking to someone. Carey then hesitated, should he stay where he was and listen or retreat back to his room? Due to his nature, Carey stayed beside the door and quickly found out his brother was talking to their mother. "...not a single bit out of him!" yelled his mother, "I'm telling you he doesn't have it in him!" Carey heard his brother starting to pace. "But that wouldn't make any sense! He's got to have at least a little!" He heard his brother tell their mother, "He could be a Squib though right, Mum?" As their conversation continued Carey was starting to become more and more confused of who they were talking about. "...birthday is in fifteen days Mum!" Carey heard his brother yell. Carey suddenly felt a chill on his spine as realization dawned upon him. _Wait MY birthday is in fifteen days. _"But I simply don't find it possible! He has never even performed an act of magic for nearly 11 years!"

The next ten days passed before Carey's eyes. _Acts of magic_ Carey thought, _I find this hard to believe. _He went down stairs to get some OJ from the fridge. On his way down he found a heap of letters on the floor. Instantly, Carey froze on the spot and his heart pounded his chest madly. _What if..._ As his hand reached for the stack of bills and magazines that lay messily in front of him the doorbell blared loudly and he snapped out of his trance. He quickly cleaned up the stack of mail and opened the door. "Hi, Carey!" said the blue haired girl standing before him.

"Oh, its just you Caty." said Carey, "Dye your hair again? I think you look nice with this color." Caty grinned, "So your birthday's coming up." Carey immediately knew where this was going. "Caty, you really don't have to buy me anything." Caty looked slightly discouraged but once again brought a smile to her face. "I didn't buy you anything." Caty said with a suspicious smile. "Then why were you asking ab-" But before Carey had finished his sentence Caty pecked Carey's cheek. For a second Carey felt the whole world did not matter. As long as he was with Caty the whole world could go to hell and he wouldn't care. However when Caty's pony tail brushed his face he snapped back to reality. "So...how do you like your present?" Caty said as she blushed furiously. Nothing but gibberish came out of Carey's mouth. "T-th-th-thanks." Carey managed to stammer. Caty smiled slightly and stood up and left the house. It took several minutes to realize what he was doing before Caty came and kissed him. Once the thought came back he remembered about the stack of mail on the chair.

Carey sighed as he started looking through the mail. _Bill, bill, bill, advertisement, magazine, bill, bank notice._ There seemed to be nothing for him the mail. He sighed and tossed the mail on the floor and returned upstairs. As he reached for the doorknob he heard a rustling in his room. _Odd. _Carey thought _I don't think there is any sort of living thing in my room. _ However Carey was mistaken, as the door creaked open a large owl collided with his face. After realizing it had collided with Carey, the owl flew off. "Hey! Wait!" Carey cried at the owl. _What the was that about? _As Carey stood up he felt something slide off his chest. He stared at it and it took his mind a few seconds to register what was laying at his feet. Carey's heart skipped a beat.

It was a letter addressed to him.


	2. Chapter 2

2: Letter and a Party

Carey stared at the letter. A bright red wax seal was staring him in the face. His head was starting to spin; _This envelope could belong to anyone. _He thought as he brushed off the feathers that had clung to his shirt. _Yea, I could be hallucinating right now. This yellowed envelope is just a piece of my imagination. _Even so, Carey picked up the letter and dropped it on the top of his desk. Carey dived under the sheets and lay there wondering about the letter. After what seemed like hours passed, it suddenly hit Carey that this letter was going to change his entire life. Literally. The letter apparently zoomed off the desk and smacked him across the face extremely hard. Reality sprung back into Carey's mind and time came back to take it's toll on him. His stomach started to growl as he sat up rubbing his bright red cheek. He stared at the letter and questions popped in and out of his head and some swam back. _What if my family finds out? What about my school life? What about Caty? How will everyone else feel about this? Is this letter really for me?_

The last question was relatively easy to answer, because when he turned the letter over and his name shone bright and black on the other side with an address.

**_To Mr. Carey Ting_**

**_The Third Bedroom_**

**_9 Raymond Ave._**

**_Surrey_**

Mixed feelings just began to burst out when he heard the door downstairs slam. "We're home!" yelled the family downstairs. Carey quickly shoved his letter in his desk and ran downstairs. "Are you mad at us for coming home so late?" said Charles. I stared at him and in an instant, thoughts dashed through. I wondered if he was a wizard and why would he hide it from me. But the moment didn't last long, for as fast as the thoughts came they disappeared into nothingness. "Nope." Carey said. "I'm guessing you did it on purpose to enrage me." Charles looked puzzled at first, but the expression quickly changed back to a smile. "Okay you guessed right and for that..." Charles said as he searched the brown grocery bag, "You get this." He pulled out a brightly colored hair pin with a flower as a decoration. Carey looked at it with curiosity and took it. "What's this for?" he asked. "If you get a girlfriend give it to her, and you can hear her talk and you can listen with this." his brother said as he pulled out a necklace with a ring, "Put the ring near your ear and you'll be able to hear anything she says." Carey stared at his brother and then at the ring and managed to say thanks. "So what's for dinner?" Carey said as he pocketed the items.

Days dashed through, and Carey's birthday came. Kids were running, screaming, laughing, and having the time of their lives. The adults were talking a lot, yet you could only catch bits of their conversations like, "He's a good boy." or "Vittorio Gassman died today." and maybe the occasional "How's your job? I'm doing excellent." Carey's brother was sleeping on the couch with lots of doodles on his face. The class clown, Jake Ramez, started to doodle on the unsuspecting victim's leg. Another friend was having fun flipping burger patties and playing with fire. One kid was playing the piano and was wooing the girls and the adults. Despite the fact that the party was extremely active, only Carey was sitting alone but deep in thought; inside his own bedroom. All he could think about was the letter and it's contents. Caty snuck upstairs and saw Carey sitting with his back to the door. She made such a dramatic entrance that Carey jumped a bit when he heard the door slam open. "What are you doing sulking up here when you could be downstairs?" Caty asked as she walked up to Carey, "This is your party." Carey didn't say anything, but continued think about the letter. Caty disliked the fact that she was ignored so she grabbed Carey by the collar of his shirt and before he knew it he was being dragged to the party that was residing downstairs.

Once downstairs his mother and father noticed at once and realized it was time for the cake to be taken out. As the lights dimmed, everyone started to sing the "Happy Birthday" song. Soon before the song was finished Jake blew the candles out. Everything was restarted and someone had decided to put duct tape on Jake's mouth so he won't be able to blow the candles. As the song was coming to a close Carey can only think of one thing to be his wish. _I wish that none of my friends will think I'm weird because I can do magic. _Realizing that the song was over, Carey blew the candles out in one giant breath. The party then resumed when the cake had been finished and only the crumbs and cream remained. Some people started to leave, or at least tried to. For when the front door was opened a strange man dashed in and with a knife and told the people at the party to hand over their belongings.

The kids started to cry and the parents had to reluctantly give up their possessions one by one. Carey watched as the strange man piling the items into his bag. However something had caught his eye. He saw Caty on the staircase with a large wooden rod and was starting to approach the man. _Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no! _He had to think of something and fast. A large glass jar was a couple of feet behind him, if only he could reach it... but it was too late Caty pounced and the man noticed. He knocked her back with his arm and pointed a second knife at her. "Nice try little girl," he said in his raspy voice, "but you'll have to do better than that!" He pulled back his arm and was getting ready to lunge at her. Carey did not think of what he was doing. He was unaware that he had ran in front of Caty just before the man shot his arm forward and for the knife to plunge into her. Carey waited for the pain of the cold steel to meet his muscles and feel the pain go through his body.


End file.
